Fennekin and a Girl
by destry73
Summary: A mystifying story about a friendship with a Fennekin and a Girl named Emma. Read the chapters away as you learn about their hard life style in a combination of reality and Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street, and my pal Blaze walked beside me. She fell behind once in a while, but she is good at catching up. Once she did it non-stop, I got frustrated and picked her up onto my shoulder.

I looked at my watch.

"Oh my god! I'm late!" I squealed.

I started to run frantically. Blaze, struggling to hold on, dug her claws into my shoulder. I dashed, and slipped on the grass. I fell on my face.

"Owww..." I moaned. Blaze looked at me dizzily, and fell over too. I got up, and dusted off my skirt. I picked my watch off the ground and, just like that, remembered I was late.

I grabbed my bag, and Blaze hopped in. I put it on my back and ran, slower, yet fast. I hopped over a log continued to run. I passed zillions of trees and houses. I slowed as I met the border of a parking lot. Out of breath, I quick walked into the building it belonged to.

Finally! I was here! Right on time! I'm so proud of myself!

I looked around a room filled with other teens and their partners, desks and of course, home work.

I sat down at my seat. I moaned and waited for class to start.

Before we continue to Chapter 2, I want to set things straight.

Blaze is my female Fennikan partner.

Look it up on images if you don't know what it is.


	2. The Bummer of the Month

As the teacher walked in the room, another kid handed her an apple.

She inspected the apple and mumbled "Ummm..."

She handed it back to him, he handed it back. She insisted "I'm serious! I truly prefer _bananas._" she handed it back. He took a bite, and threw it in the trash.

"Ugh..." I moaned again. I pulled my face down, showing pink below my eyes. I let go and my whole face flopped back into place.

_Ring-a-ding-ding-ding! _The bell rang and Blaze got startled.

"Feeeeeen!" Her ears flattened parallel to the top of her head, her tail low and shivering with fright. She tried to cover her head with her paws.

I scooped her up into my arms.

"It's all right, Blaze, it's just the bell..." I cooed. _At least there's actually something to do around here,_ I said. Well, in my mind I said it.

Blaze's eyes grew calmer, and her ears started shifting to normal position. As the ears moved upwards, the fluff inside swayed. Her tail calmed and raised to normal position.

She moved her head toward my hand and nudged it, clearly stating that she liked the petting. I was knocked out of my thoughts as class begun and the teacher started screaming.

"Ok kids, we will study pokemon for science! All year!"

The words "All year" echoed in my head over and over again. I got so exited that I was able to have Blaze, as homework! It would be a dream come true assignment, because she continued.

"This month's homework will be to study the history of pokemon discovery!"

This MONTH?! I had to study history ALL MONTH?! Oh, no! This MUST be a JOKE!

I couldn't conceal my disappointment, because I got detention, for talking sass to the teacher. The rest of the day I couldn't help but think negative thoughts. Really negative... :'(


	3. Amazing! There is something exciting

"But in school, we will be practicing battles." the teacher continued as she noticed that the class agreed with Emma.

"Oh yeah!" Emma mumbled under her breath. "Something fun for once."

Blaze looked at Emma and agreed. "Fen!"

"Ok, does any one want to volunteer to go first?" the teacher asked, knowing most people would. They all frantically raised their hands. "How about, Marshal and...

Emma!"

Blaze raced up to the front and called for Emma. "Fen-Fen!" she ran up to Blaze, a little nervous. It was one thing to battle with Marshal, but to do it in front of her class? What if she lost?

Marshal walked up to the front of the room. His partner, Totodile, smiled and jumped all around with excitement. "Toto! Toto! Toto Dile!"

"Blaze use—" she was interrupted when the floor started to shake, and the ceilings trembled. Little clumps of the paint fell off the walls.

She looked out the window, and there was a Tyranatar, but it looked , different. It was curled in a ball, and in a crumbled crater in the road. And there was a traffic jam and numerous cars, crashed on the side of the road.

The window broke during the trembling. Blaze got nervous and charged onto Emma's back. She was still looking out the window, when blaze forced her torso out the window. The whole class panicked and looked out the window trying to reach them, but they already were too far to reach them.

As the class crowded the window, Dominick was the one in the front, also the most worried of all. He put his glasses in his pocket, and jumped head-first out the window, reaching for Emma. He grabbed a loose brick with one hand, and just barely Emma and Blaze in the other.

The class cheered from the window.

But the brick got looser, and fell out of the building's grasp.

"Oh no!" the whole class screamed in sync.

Emma looked at Blaze, then Dominick. She was confused. Dominick saved her! He is insane! She clutched blaze close to her chest, as they got closer and closer to the ground. She closed her eyes tight preparing for the sting of the pain she was so close to having.

A shadow dived under them and saved them. Emma still was dazed from the pressure of the falling, she couldn't make out the shadow, but it was at least 16 ft tall.

**Wow, did anyone figure out why a boy was the most worried about a girl and her partner? If you haven't, you'll find out eventually.**

**And ,spoiler alert! A new story is coming out about a hero Absol, who saves the his home from a evil pokemon!**


End file.
